Mini-Uzi
The Mini-Uzi is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 It is a more compact variant of the ubiquitous Uzi submachine gun. The Uzi is an iconic submachine gun designed in Israel and has seen worldwide use. It had roughly the same barrel length as the earlier MP40, but due to its repositioned magazine and telescoping bolt, was far more compact. The Mini-Uzi is 360 mm (14.17 inches) long and is a scaled-down version of the Uzi, firing the same 9x19mm cartridge. First introduced in 1980 for use as a weapon for personnel that require a compact defensive weapon, the Mini Uzi comes with a side-folding stock and retains a small forward hand grip. The Mini-Uzi has a rate of fire of 950 rpm, or about 16 rounds per second. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare In single player, the Mini-Uzi is encountered in Russia, used frequently by Russian Ultranationalists. It can be found in Crew Expendable, Blackout, Hunted, Safehouse, One Shot, One Kill, The Sins of the Father, Ultimatum, No Fighting In The War Room, and Mile High Club. It is also the favored weapon of Victor Zakhaev. In multiplayer, the Mini-Uzi is unlocked at Level 13. It can be modified with a Red Dot Sight, suppressor or an ACOG Scope. It has a high rate of fire, but lacks stopping power and range. High recoil and an exceptionally large muzzle flash make it difficult to use in mid-range combat, but it is extremely effective in close quarters combat. A gold skin for this weapon is unlocked once every submachine gun challenge has been completed. It is recommended to turn off the rumble feature on the wii remote for the wii version as this significantly decreases recoil. The Mini-Uzi can best be compared to the P90. The P90 has less recoil, a larger magazine, and a slightly lower rate of fire (the Mini-Uzi fires 15.86 bullets per second, while the P90 fires 15.38 bullets per second). However, the fact that the Uzi shares ammo with the MP5 and M9 means ammo will be less scarce than with the P90. The Mini-Uzi also boasts a faster reload speed, making up for the smaller capacity (32 vs 50). All things considered however, most players consider the P90 superior.Against the P90,the Uzi is regarded as an inferior weapon although the Uzi`s high vertical recoil often leads to frequent headshot kills. As with the MP5, equipping an M9 as a sidearm will give the player the combined ammunition for both guns, as both are chambered for the 9mm Parabellum. Image:uzi_4.png|Mini Uzi Image:uziiron_4.png|Ironsight Image:Golduzi.png|Gold Uzi suppressed Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) In the DS version of the game, although the HUD icon shows a full-sized Uzi, the 3-D model of it is depicted as a Mini-Uzi. The way to tell is because the character uses his left hand to grip what appears to be a forward folded skeleton stock used as a grip, as seen on the Mini-Uzi. The full-sized Uzi's stock cannot be folded forward, indicating that the Mini-Uzi is actually included in the game, just having the wrong HUD. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The Mini-Uzi returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. In Modern Warfare 2, the Mini-Uzi is a much better weapon than its Call Of Duty 4 counterpart since it has much more controlled recoil thanks to its extended stock. It is unlocked at Level 44 in multiplayer mode. This weapon is now also a much more competitive alternative to the P90, boasting higher accuracy, and keeping its slightly higher rate of fire, but with a smaller magazine size. The iron sights on this weapon are also quite clear and open, making attachments like the Suppressor a viable option. Weapon Attachments * Rapid Fire (Marksman I) * Akimbo (Dual-Wield) (30 kills while Rapid Fire is attached) * Red Dot Sight (Marksman II) * EOTech Holographic Weapon Sight (60 kills while aiming down sights with Red Dot Sight) * Silencer (Marksman III) * ACOG Scope (Marksman IV) * Thermal Scope (20 kills while looking down ACOG Scope) * FMJ (Full Metal Jacket) (Marksman V) * Extended Mags (40 kills with bullet penetration, while using FMJ) File:Uzi 6.png|The Mini-Uzi in Modern Warfare 2 Trivia * The in game model, as seen by the player, shows incorrect usage of the weapon. From the player's view, the gun is held with only one hand and the stock is folded to the side, which would make the gun nearly impossible to use well. The character model, however, holds the gun correctly, but keeps the stock folded and instead uses it as a vertical foregrip. * There is a distinct fingerprint on the base of the Mini-Uzi, which is much more visible with Golden Camouflage (as seen at the above picture). * Its been speculated that the finger print on the base of the weapon is Victor Zakhaev's, as he is the only notable character seen using an Uzi. * The picture of the gun in Create-A-Class page lacks the rear iron sight. This was also the case with the Winchester Model 1200 and M249 SAW. * Victor Zakhaev's Mini-Uzi has a Silencer. * This weapon is available in the modern weapons mod for Call Of Duty: World At War's Nazi Zombies bonus game mode. It can be bought in the spawn room for 600 points, ammo for 300 points and replaces the M1A1 Carbine. * The player uses the iron sights incorrectly. The large tab-like rear sight should be aligned so that the hole punched in it matches up with the trench in the charging handle and the front post can be seen through it. This was probably done as the Mini-Uzi is most often used at close range, which would favor more open iron sights, while long-range weapons like the M16, M14, and M1 Garand use the hole for a more precise, narrow field of view. * A "Micro Uzi" variant exists in real life. Even smaller than the Mini-Uzi, it is considered by some as a machine pistol. * In addition to the Micro Uzi, there is also an Uzi pistol variant, a semi-automatic only version of the Micro Uzi. * The Mini-Uzi can be held sideways by twisting the Wii remote left or right in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition. This allows the player to shoot around corners, but seeing the targets is a problem. *In Modern Warfare 2, the Mini-Uzi has its stock unfolded. *In Modern Warfare 2 if you look at the Mini-Uzi in third person, the stock is still folded. *In the first Modern Warfare, the butt of the stock is not there unless you: reload, sprint, or melee. When you stop one of those actions, it goes away again. *In Modern Warfare 2, when you switch to your secondary weapon then switch back to your Mini-Uzi, you can see (for a quick second) that your character unfolds the folding stock before aiming it. Video Gold Mini-Uzi mwITYAWs480&fmt=18! Category:Modern Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:DS weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Machine Pistols Category:Israeli Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Multiplayer